Fi's lust
by Rielence
Summary: Zelda feels lonely and revives Fi. She gives her a little spell to make her want to experiment with a kiss. But she gets a lot more than she wanted. Don't be afraid to review!


Zelda was sitting in the sealed temple. She and Link had moved in there temporarily while they were building a house on the surface. Link went out to start building the house, and Zelda stayed there. She insisted that she went with him, but he told her that she was still weak from what had happened to her. Having your soul torn from your body and shoved into a monster was never good for you.

She looked at the Master Sword as it gleamed. It did that sometimes. She decided to walk up to it and see why. Everything looked normal, so she disreguarded it. But she realized that she felt really lonely, and Link was going to be gone for hours. So she decided to wake up fi.

_I'm god, I'm allowed to do this... right? _She thought to herself.

She snapped her fingers and the Master sword shined. A few moments later, Fi flew out of it.

"Yes your grace?" She asked Zelda.

"Um Fi... do you wanna just sit and talk?" She answered, staggering with her words.

"Your grace, I do not understand. Do you need assistance?"

It was then when Fi bowed to Zelda. Zelda realized what a great body she had given the spirit. She had perfect legs, nice breasts, and everything else!

"Fi, did I create you with knowledge on sex?" She questioned.

This was weird for Zelda, she just wanted to know. She was straight, right?

"Yes Zelda, I know of it. To reproduce, the man puts his penis into the female's vagina; and thrusts until semen comes out." Fi stated.

"That's good, but, have you ever kissed anyone?"

"That's not a very intellegent question, Zelda. Who would I kiss? Why would I kiss? I am immortal, and have no need to reproduce."

"But I can fix that..." Zelda mumbled to herself.

She snapped her fingers once again, and Fi stopped moving, stopped floating, she just dropped to the floor. Zelda waited for her to wake up. She had given Fi sexual organs, as well as more lust than three teenage girls combined. She would nearly tackle Zelda when she awoke!

Zelda sat there for about five minutes, and was startled by Fi shooting up, and looking at her. Zelda smiled to herself. Fi flew straight to Zelda, and hands grew from her arms. Fi grabbed Zelda and brought her head into a kiss. Zelda enjoyed the sensation of the kiss. They were just touching mouths though. There would be no tongue or anything. She only wanted to go this far. Zelda pulled away and realized that the kiss was pretty good, but she didn't really enjoy it that much. She'd rather kiss a boy.

"Thanks Fi, you can go back to the sword now." She said to Fi.

"I can't do that yet Zelda, we're not finished."

"Wha-!" Zelda shouted, but was interrupted by Fi shoving her lips into Zelda's.

Zelda tried to pull away, but Fi was too strong. She was at her mercy. Fi slid her tongue against Zelda's lips, demanding entrance. Zelda kept her lips closed, she didn't want to french kiss Fi. Fi stopped kissing Zelda and flew above her. Zelda was still on her knees. Fi forced Zelda's mouth open and from above started kissing her again. Her tongue slid inside her mouth and explored. It tasted horrible to Zelda, she was crying. Fi got back a little bit and smiled. She spit right into Zelda's mouth. Zelda tried to spit it back out, but Fi's mouth was already back on hers. Her spit went back into Fi's mouth. But Fi simply spit it back in. This was awful for Zelda, she had no choice but to swallow. Fi continued so explore Zelda's mouth. She said to Zelda while still kissing her,

"Kiss me back. Rub your tongue against mine."

"No!" Zelda shouted.

Fi then pinched Zelda's nipples, which hurt like a bitch.

"Do it!" Fi commanded.

Zelda cried more, but began to rub her tongue against Fi's. It tasted bad, and there was spit all over it. Fi spit more into Zelda's mouth, and Zelda swallowed. Fi left Zelda's mouth to breathe.

"Are you done Fi? Please, no more."

Fi forced Zelda to lie down, and began to lick her face. Her tongue slid across Zelda's cheeks. It went on top of her lips, and into her nose. She licked her ears, and her eyelids. She sucked the tears off of her face as well. Fi then began to spit all over Zelda's face. She spit on her mouth, on her eyelids, on and in her nose, and in her ears. Zelda was covered in the slimey stuff. It smelled gross, and tasted worse. Fi then sat up on Zelda.

"Lick mine now."

"What?" Zelda asked, shocked.

"Lick my mouth, and eyes, and nose!"

Zelda sat up, and leaned in. Fi's skin felt weird, and Fi would always spit whenever Zelda's tongue was near her mouth. Zelda's face was soaking wet with Fi's spit. And she leaned away. Fi then forced her to the ground again, she sniffed her hair. She then went down to Zelda's boobs. She tore her shirt off, and sucked on them. Zelda thought it felt good, and was ashamed. Fi moved Zelda's hands to her waist, and continued to nibble and lick. She then went down to Zelda's waist, and began to lick her nether region.

Zelda yelped, and hit Fi. The sword spirit sat up.

"What? Oh, you want to lick me instead? Okay." Fi asked.

She then got up and took her pants off. Then, Fi grabbed Zelda's face and shoved it into her pussy. Zelda pulled away and gasped for air. Fi forced her back in.

"Lick!" She commanded.

Zelda licked Fi's vagina. It tasted awful to her. But eventually, Fi climaxed. It went all over Zelda's mouth, face, chest, and hair. Fi looked at Zelda and smiled.

"Did it taste good?"

Zelda nodded for "no" which made Fi smirk.

"Well get ready, cause whenever Link isn't around, I'm gonna rape you. Now lick yourself clean while I watch."

Fi leaned in and kissed Zelda passionatlly on the lips. She sucked on her bottom lip, and licked her cum off her face a little. Zelda cried to herself as the spirit licked every inch of her body, twice.


End file.
